


the deepest of oceans, the darkest of forests, the harshest of galaxies

by maiselocked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Crowley, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Protective Crowley, Reader-Insert, Ruler of Hell Crowley (Supernatural), but not actually cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked
Summary: in which you think crowley macleod doesn't love you but you're terribly wrong.crowley (supernatural) x reader
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	the deepest of oceans, the darkest of forests, the harshest of galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> writing these stories is doing nothing to help the small obsession i have with crowley. i love that man. one of the most underrated characters. i would like to marry him i think. 
> 
> anyways enjoy!

The tears stopped an hour after _it_ happened but the horrible, stinging, disgusted feeling in your chest stayed. Waves of nausea would hit you every hour or so. The tea that Sam had made for you sat cold and forgotten on the bedside table. 

The pile of blankets on top of you were ridiculously hot but you made no move to actually get up and try to fix the situation. You felt absolutely hopeless and weak. 

“Y/N?” Sam called out from the other side of your front door. In one hand was a few slices of pizza and the other was his laptop with Disney+ loaded up should you want comfort in the form of princesses and marvel movies. “You alive in there?” 

A series of groans and mumbles came from your bedroom as you moved for the first time in what was probably an hour and thirty minutes. 

Sam sighed. “Can I come in?” He asked. He didn’t want to intrude but truth be told, he was worried. He had never seen you like this. When he heard no answer, he softly pushed the door open and eyed you. It was a pitiful scene but he understood what you were going through and didn’t judge you in the slightest. “I know you said you’re feeling sick but you have to eat something, Y/N. Here’s some pizza.” 

“Thank you,” you mumbled. No matter how bad you wanted to mope around all day, Sam was right. So you sat up a little, immediately feeling a little better now that the hot blankets were gone. You took the slices of pizza from Sam and nibbled at them until your stomach settled and were able to eat all of them. 

He handed you the laptop with a gentle smile that you gave back and he left the room. Dean looked up at his brother as he came into the library. “How’s she doing?” Dean asked, setting his bottle of beer on the table. 

Sam shrugged. “She perked up a little. Ate some pizza. Actually got out from underneath her blankets.” 

Dean shook his head, anger filling up his body. “I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch,” he muttered, “Nobody breaks our girls heart like that.” 

Dean, of course, was talking about Crowley, the almighty King of Hell.

You and Crowley had some sort of _thing_ that couldn’t really be defined. It was just simple, harmless flirting at first. Then that turned into not-so-accidental touches: Crowley’s hands fiddling with the tips of your hair when he stood behind you, your fingers grazing his back when you walked next to him, knees brushing against each other when you were sat together in the backseat of the impala.

And it just progressed over a year till one night, you realized you were helplessly attracted to and in love with Crowley. Then came the internal conflict with yourself over whether or not he would ever love a human, let alone you.

Turns out, he wouldn’t.

A few nights ago, you had summoned enough courage to finally tell Crowley how you felt. Fears be damned, you were in love with the man and it was becoming increasingly hard to keep it quiet. You were debating on whether or not to summon him, call him, or just visit him in person but eventually you decided to call and ask him to visit you in the bunker.

The phone rang a few times before the line finally connected.

It was silent for a while and you decided to speak up. You gave a measly “hello” that was met with more silence. “Crowley?” You had said. You turned the volume up on your phone and finally heard the sounds of moans and giggles coming from his side. You wondered what was going on until you heard the ever-familiar voice of Crowley firmly saying some girl's name. Then you realized what was going on.

Crowley was having sex with someone and had to of accidentally answered the phone. Tears sprung to your eyes but for some reason you couldn’t hang up. The man who you were so in love with, the man who had protected you, saved you, been there for you when nobody else had been, was out with someone else. And for some godforsaken reason it hurt like hell. No pun intended, of course. 

So that’s how you ended up here. Sam and Dean found out within an hour after they had been relentlessly calling your name and you never answered them.

“I’m just confused,” Sam said to Dean. 

“Why?” Dean asked around a mouthful of a sandwich. 

“I mean...you’ve seen the way Crowley acts around her. He’s always protecting her, sending his hellhounds out to keep her safe, kissing her forehead. It’s obvious he’s attracted to her. He might even be in love with her. So why would he go out with someone else instead of just making a move with Y/N? It just doesn’t make sense.” 

Dean thought about it for a moment then realized Sam was right. “Yeah, sometimes they’re so lovey-dovey it makes me sick. But still, I wanna kill the asshole.” 

Suddenly, Sam stood from his chair. “Come on,” he said as he started to walk off and towards the hallway. 

Dean got up and followed him all the way to the dungeon on the opposite side of the bunker from where your room was. Sam closed the door behind him and Dean. He started grabbing materials that were laying around the room. 

Dean soon picked up on what he was doing. “Dude? You’re gonna summon him?” 

“We’re getting some answers. I’m tired of seeing Y/N like that. It sucks.” 

Dean shrugged his shoulders then pulled out his gun to make sure it was loaded. 

While your eyes were completely focused on Frozen 2 on the whole other side of the bunker, Latin flowed from Sam’s mouth as he recalled the summoning spell for Crowley. And within a few seconds, Crowley was sitting down in the middle of a devils trap, Sam and Dean looming high above him. 

“Moose. Squirrel. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Crowley asked, hoping that the anxiety he felt wasn’t evident in his voice. 

“Cut the bullshit, Crowley,” Dean said, slamming his hands down on the table, momentarily forgetting that the room wasn’t soundproof. The sound of a loud slam brought your attention away from the movie. 

“Dean? Sam?” You called out. You didn’t get a response and began to grow a little worried. You rose up from the bed and tucked an angel blade into the waistband of your sweatpants just to be safe. You yelled out their names again, receiving silence yet again. You heard the muffled sounds of yelling come from down the hallway. 

“You broke her heart asshole! We thought you cared for her and then you pull this shit. She’s been laying in bed since it’s happened. I don’t even know if she’s got up to use the bathroom at this point,” Dean yelled. Crowley hadn’t given them much of an answer. He’d been staying mostly silent except for a few snarky comments. 

“I don’t know what you expect of me, Squirrel.” 

“Why did you build Y/N up, make her fall in love with you, flirt with her, give her gifts, heal her, and all this other shit just to go off with someone else?” 

You finally found the source of the yelling. The dungeon. The voices inside were muffled but you immediately recognized them. You wondered if maybe it would be best for you if you walked off but you stayed, ear pressed firm against the wooden door. The boys had been relatively stupid and not shut the second set of doors inside. 

You heard Crowley take a deep sigh. “It’s a long story…” 

“We have all the time in the world,” Sam grumbled. 

A weird feeling rushed over Crowley’s body as he felt like you were near him. The devils trap he was sitting in diminished his powers but he could sense that you were near. Shadows from underneath the door of your feet shuffling gave him the affirmation he needed to continue. He might as well explain himself now. 

“My demons have been sensing my newfound vulnerability. They’ve been questioning my connection with humans and if I had found someone. Obviously, I have but I couldn’t let them know that. About a week ago, a small group of demons who have been trying to overthrow me followed me to the jewelry shop where I purchased Y/N a ring that I was planning to give to her when the time felt right. I was actually planning on meeting her the same night that unfortunate incident happened but a demon had came and pounced on me the moment Y/N called.” 

“And by pounce, you mean?” Sam asked. 

“I mean she jumped on my lap and tried to seduce me as a way to get information out of me. I was trying to put it delicately but to each to their own, Jolly Green Giant. She noticed that Y/N was calling and immediately answered and started letting out these fake, overproduced moans and giggles. I knew Y/N was listening and it hurt. The demon and the rest of its slimy group were tortured and fed to my hellhound for dinner.” 

Sam and Dean looked at each other wordlessly deliberating on whether or not Crowley was telling the truth.

“Y/N, dear, please come in and stop hovering outside the door,” Crowley said, alerting the Winchesters of your presence. You took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Crowley looked disheveled and it wasn’t from Sam and Dean either. No, you knew he had been tossing and turning over what had happened just as you had. 

“Are you telling the truth?” You spoke, voice barely above a whisper. 

“I would never _ever_ lie to you, Y/N. That’s a promise I have never and will never break.”

You motioned to Sam and Dean to take him out of the devils trap and once he did, he made his way to you with complete conviction and determination. “Sam, Dean?” You said. 

“Oh! Yeah, sorry. We’ll go,” Sam said as he practically dragged Dean out of the dungeon and back into the library. 

Once alone, Crowley placed a hand on your cheek, the pad of his thumb rubbing against it softly. “Crowley…”

“Yes, darling?”

“I love you. I really do. The thought of you being with someone other than me makes me nauseous. I...I don’t know if demons can even feel love. If you don’t want to be with me, that’s okay. I think I could get over it maybe with enough alcohol but-” 

Crowley’s other hand came to rest at your waist and he pulled you impossibly close to him. You were overwhelmed with so many emotions but all of them positive as he leaned in and kissed you. It felt like fireworks, like tiny explosions all over, like you had never felt before. You wondered if you could ever get tired of this feeling (spoiler alert: you won’t). 

When you pulled apart, you were basically breathless. But then something came to mind. “You said you got me a ring?” 

Crowley felt around in his pocket for a small velvet box. He pulled it out and lifted the top of it to reveal a beautiful dark red ruby settled in intricate designs of black stones and smaller but just as beautiful rubies. You couldn’t help the gasp that left you. 

“It’s something of a promise ring. Just to say I would do anything for you, Y/N. I would go to the deepest of oceans, the darkest of forests, the harshest of galaxies to make you happy. Not to mention the protective and tracking spells placed upon it to keep you safe when I’m not with you.”

“Oh, Crowley…” 

“I love you, Y/N. I hope you know this.” 

“I do know,” you said with a smile. He placed the ring onto your finger and then lifted your hand to gently kiss it. 

You held up your arms as a signal for a hug which he gladly accepted. With his arms wrapped around you, the ring on your finger, and the promise that Crowley was yours and would always be yours, you felt at peace. 

“Can we go back to my room so I can finish watching Frozen 2?”


End file.
